Whatever
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Just a collection of short, random drabbles featuring the cast of Naruto. Some will have pairings, some won't. Like the title says-whatever pops in my head. Drabble 13: Peace.
1. Valentine

This is just random drabbles, short little things. Basically anything that pops into my head. It might be waay out there. I'll put any pairings at the top, so please don't read that particular drabble if you don't like the pairing. They are short easily skipped. Also, I am going to try to take requests for pairings or things you'd like to see, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. I think that's it except... 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so please don't sue me for what my insanity turns out. 

This one's kinda late for the season, oh well... 

**Valentine**-Sasuke/Sakura 

Sakura sighed as she walked home. Valentine's Day was nearly over, and the sky was filled with colors from the setting sun. She hadn't seen Sasuke all day. Not that it surprised her. After all, every girl around had been after him. Well, _almost_ every she reminded herself with a small smile. All except Tenten, who'd been hunting Neji down, and Hinata, who had successfully and unintentionally ignored Kiba to admire Naruto from afar. 

Sakura herself had been somewhat swarmed. She'd declined everything politely as possible. The only valentine she wanted, was the one who'd disappeared. She hadn't even bothered to look for him like the other girls. She knew they'd never find him, and was content to leave it at that. But she had wanted to at least see him today. 

Oh well. She started up the few stairs to her front door, and just barely avoided tipping over the small vase perched on the top step. Where had that come from? She picked it up gently, inspecting and admiring it. The vase was glass, simple, but pretty. Just like the two daffodils it held. Daffodils? The only flowers she'd been given all day were roses. She smiled after a minute. It had to be. Her name was the only thing written on the small card. But she knew who it was from. It wasn't a valentine really. Just a simple 'thank you', but it was enough. In fact, it was more than she'd come to expect. 

Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. There will be more, and assuredly stranger, ones to come. 


	2. Closer

Hello, and welcome to drabble number two. **Minor spoiler** for the Chuunin Exam. I really need some better ideas people. Seriously. Don't you believe me. I mean, look at this pairing... 

**Closer**-Kabuto/Shizune 

He stood on the rooftop, watching her from afar. Again. He'd only been close a couple of times. He wanted to be closer. But this was as close as he dared. Because she didn't trust him, he knew that. Maybe he could change that, if he left Orochimaru. She'd never trust him while he worked for the outcast Sannin. Nobody would. Not that he cared if anyone else trusted him. Just her, _she _mattered. And he couldn't get _anywhere_ near her. Damn Orochimaru. 

Truthfully, he wasn't even supposed to be in the village. If he got caught here... He shook his head to clear that thought. Just because he felt vulnerable, didn't mean he was. He glanced around for a minute anyway, before his gaze settled on her again. She seem so content, and the little pig at her feet certainly was. 

Kabuto slumped back against the wall, his eyes never leaving Shizune. He could relax, let his guard down, just for a moment. Then he'd have to leave. But he didn't really want to, not right now. What he really wanted just then, was to be closer to her... But he just couldn't. 

Weird drabble. Don't know where _that_ pairing came from. Anyway, for those unfamiliar with names: KabutoOrochimaru's attendant, ShizuneTsunade's attendant. Any requests/ideas? 


	3. Always

My first request, hooray! Thank you **snow child yukiko-chan**! This one would've come eventually I'm sure, 'cause I'm a big fan of this pairing myself. 

**Always**-Kiba/Hinata 

There she was again, under that big tree, just like she always was. And here he was, like always, wondering if he should go try to comfort her. He sat on the branch nearby, watching her, sorting through the list of things that always made her cry like that. She could have gotten in a fight with Neji. Or maybe it had to do with Naruto again. That was certainly it often enough. Too often in his mind. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure, but... Somehow he felt like he was intruding, prying where he shouldn't. 

This time, Akamaru decided for him. The little dog hopped off the branch and scampered over to where Hinata sat beneath the tree. He nudged her hand with his head, begging to have his ears scratched, and whining softly all the while. So much for not going over today. She'd know he was here for sure, now. Kiba jumped down from the tree, silently both cursing and thanking his faithful companion. 

"Hey, Hinata." 

She glanced up, then hurriedly wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "H-hello, Kiba." 

"What are you doing way out here this late?" 

He asked the question cheerfully, hoping his mood would be slightly infectious. She didn't answer, and looked away instead. He sighed inwardly, it was always the same. She never wanted to bother other people with her problems. Problem was, he wanted bothered, though he didn't consider it that. He flopped down beside her as Akamaru crawled into her lap. She continued to stroke the pup, as though he were her only link to this time and place. Kiba knew she'd talk eventually, when she was ready. 

"Kiba?" 

He glanced up, slightly startled by her unusually sudden response. "Yeah Hinata?" 

"Thank you, for always coming to talk to me." 

He smiled, "you're welcome Hinata." 

Wow. Kinda long for a drabble. Oh, well. Hope you people like it. More drabble later. Bye. 


	4. Distraction

So I like this pairing. Why? I dunno. But I do. And they just pop up sometimes... 

Anyways, this assumes Orochimaru's dead, so, you know, whatever. 

**Distraction -- **Shizune/Kabuto 

Tsunade smiled to herself as she walked out the door with Tonton at her heels. She was glad she'd allowed Kabuto to stay after Orochimaru's death. The young man had proved very useful as a doctor. More than that, she considered him nearly invaluable for quite another reason, though only she knew about _that_. After all, ever the Hokage needed a break from all that paperwork sometimes. 

That was where Kabuto was most helpful. Over the years, Tsunade had found it increasingly more difficult to distract Shizune. Realizing her assistant liked Kabuto, and that the feeling was mutual, was what had given her the idea. Now when ever she felt like taking a break, she let Kabuto amuse himself. 

Tsunade chuckled softly at the thought. Kabuto amusing himself manifested in Shizune receiving flowers, candy, or presents, being taken to dinner, and generally being flustered to no end. But Shizune _liked_ Kabuto, and so Tsunade did to. 

After all, he made a wonderful distraction. 

More Kabuto/Shizune! Where do I get this stuff? Oh well, at least it's fun to write. 

**snow child yukiko-chan: ** You must be lonely. Being the only one reviewing this I mean. But at least you're here. Thankies much! I'll try to get more Hinata/Kiba up soon for you, since you're so faithful to me. But the next one has Hinata! (And -very- vague reference to Kiba) 


	5. Listen

Meh. The bunny for this drabble wouldn't go away. So I wrote it. 

**Listen** -- none! no pairing, just interaction

"He likes you, you know."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying--"

Hinata glared over her shoulder at him. He fell silent under a look few people knew she had use of. He'd been offhandedly mentioning this every chance he'd gotten for the last month. The resulting glare never worried him. He was the only one she'd ever glared at, or snapped at. The two had long since become close, each the only one really understanding the other. Neither made any sense to the others. Neither felt the need to anymore.

He was watching her work, putting photos in an album. He was also beginning to get tired of her continual avoidance of his chosen topic. Hinata wanted to be difficult? Fine. He had his ways.

"Nee-chan."

She stopped what she was doing. Just as she always did.

"Would you listen for once?"

Hinata sighed, "all right, nii-san. I'll listen."

Hinata had always called him nii-san. But if Neji ever went so far as to call her nee-chan, she could listen. Glancing at her older cousin, she smiled. Yeah, she decided. She could definitely listen.

Umm... I don't really know what to say after that one. Uh, review please. Just, yeah.


	6. Vengeance

The drabble bunnies demanded Hinata have her revenge for Neji being a bastard during the Chuunin exam. I just so happened to be reading **"Basemates" **by firefly ('s really funny, you should read it if you haven't.) again and came up with this... Enjoy. 

**Vengeance** -- involving Neji, Hinata, Tenten and a photo album

Neji had a bad feeling about this. Scratch that. He had a **_terrible_** feeling about this. He had just noticed Hinata and Tenten sitting under a nearby tree, giggling hopelessly and looking through a book. If that was what he thought it was...

He edged a little closer. It was. He should have known better. Even Hinata had her evil side. Something _very_ few people seemed to realize. But did she absolutely **_have_** to go and show **_Tenten_**, of all people, **_that_** of all things.? Well, from the looks of things, apparently she did. 'Why me?' Neji wondered. 'Why that damned photo album?'

And that was exactly what it was the two girls were looking at. A photo album. Or, more precisely, a photo album **_full_** of Neji's baby pictures. "Neji!" Great, Hinata had seen him. Now both girls were waving him over. "You were just -so- adorable when you were little Neji," Tenten gushed. She and Hinata continued to flip through the pages, pointing out different pictures and giggling now and again.

Neji groaned. If anyone else found out about this, he'd **_never_** live it down, **_ever_**.

owari

That was actually rather fun to write. I like Neji. Poor Neji. hehe Oh well.

**Ayuka-chan: **Of course there will be more. Whenever the drabble bunnies bite, or demand. Feel free to request something, and I'll try to get it up. And I'm glad to see that **snow child yukiko-chan** isn't my lone reviewer anymore. Please look at some of my other fics if you get the chance. (shameless self-advertising, bad Chaos slap)

**snow child yukiko-chan:** I'm sure you're still out there and just haven't had time to review. 's okay. I totally understand. And I still love you as my first reviewer for this fic. You're just not alone anymore! All the Kiba/Hinata bunnies seem to have disappeared I'm afraid. Anything in particular you'd like me to try to write?


	7. Nerve

The follow up to this shall be Kiba/Hinata! Because **snow child yukiko-chan** likes Kiba/Hinata and so do I. And this idea is fun. 

**Nerve **-- in which Akamaru is a total pest 

It was her birthday again. And this year, he was determined to give her something. He'd even found the perfect thing. At least, he'd thought so when he'd bought it. Now he'd taken to worrying taht it wasn't good enough for her. It was just a simple little silver bracelet. Nothing special. A week ago he'd had a plan, now he didn't have the nerve to go through with it. Kiba sighed and looked around. Now where had Akamaru gone? 

The pup was digging around in a dresser drawer. 

"Akamaru, what are you doing?" 

A soft bark-whine was the only response. A minute later he popped out of the drawer, a small box in his mouth. 

"Akamaru, put that back." 

Instead, Akamaru hopped out of the drawer and trotted over to the door. 

"Hey, get back here." 

The dog growled. 

"What do you mean 'no'? Where do you think you're going?" 

Akamaru had started out the door, but at that he stopped, set the box down and barked. 

"What do you mean you're going to find Hinata? Akamaru!" 

Too late. Akamaru had bolted out the door with the box. And in the direction of Hinata's favorite clearing, no less. Kiba cursed silently and followed. That damned dog was going to _make_ him give Hinata the present. Akamaru had some nerve. 

owari 

There will be another part to this. In a couple days. When I get around to it. Review please! 


	8. Picture

Not sure where this one came from, but hey, I'm never sure where any of 'em come from. 

**Picture** -- Sakura 

Sakura's favorite possession, the one she treasured most, was a simple photograph. She could still remember what she'd had to go through to get it too. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had agreed readily enough, although she doubted Naruto could sit still very long. She was right. 

Getting Sasuke to take the picture with them had been more difficult, but she'd succeeded. With a little bribery. Few people knew his one weak point. She knew by accident. But she wasn't afraid to use it. 

The picture was special because it was the people that meant the most to her. She'd been afraid she wouldn't be able to get them to take it with her. _For_ her. But they had. It meant a lot to her, even if they didn't realize. Sure, it had taken some work to get the picture, but that was nothing compared to what it meant. 

Because every time she saw it, that picture made her smile. 

owari 

Might have to follow this one up for the 'bribing Sasuke' part. Oh well. I'll think of something if I have to. 


	9. Yet

Post Chuunin exam. Sand siblings, focus on Gaara and Temari. 

**Yet** -- Temari's thoughts on her baby brother

He wasn't _that _way anymore. She'd decided that two weeks after they had returned home from Konoha.

'He' was, of course, her youngest brother Gaara. 'That way' referred to the murderous insomniac he had been just a few short months ago.

He was learning, albeit a bit slowly, to live like a relatively normal teenager (Given teenagers aren't all that normal to begin with). At the same time, Temari was giving up on that. The definite lack of parents in the house had brought that on. She had two younger brothers that needed _some_ direction and she_ was_ the oldest, after all.

She smiled to herself. Good thing she lke to cook. It had not yet ceased to amaze her how much two teenage boys could, and would, eat. Which was why she was only partially surprised when Gaara appeared in the kitchen doorway, wanting to know how soon until dinner. Partially surprised, because she wasn't quite used to him not being the cold-blooded creep he had been.

Yet, she reminded herself. And not the "Gaara hasn't killed anyone yet" kind of yet either. No, this was a good kind of 'yet'. And, Temari decided as Gaara flopped down in a chair, she liked this 'yet'.

owari

**_(glances around confusedly)_ Where did both of my reviewers go? **Oh well. Guess they got to busy for me. It's okay. I understand. I have reviewers on my other drabble series. Just review when you get the chance please.


	10. Crowd

Yes, I like Neji/Hinata interaction. That's why there's so much of it here. 

**Crowd**-- Neji & Hinata interaction 

He didn't like crowds. Neither did she. Just one more thing to add to the list of ways they wouldn't admit they were alike. And why not? She was too shy, he was too proud. Difficult to believe two people could be as different as night and day and yet be so incredibly similar all at the same time. But that was how they were. 

When faced with a crowd, either or both would disappear unless you had a firm hand on them. Tenten and Kiba had learned that the hard way. Getting Neji and Hinata Hyuuga to deal with a larger number of people than _absolutely necessary_, particularly if it was noisy, was unbelievably difficult. 

But Tenten and Kiba knew those two well enough to get them into a crowd when they had to. Proof was in that fact that all four of them were at this festival. Granted, Neji was grumbling and Hinata was clinging to her cousin's hand, but they were there. They seemed alright when they were together anyway. Which brought Tenten back to thinking how alike the two really were. 

_And_ how well they got along now. Had it really only been six months? 

Neji had virtually hated Hinata and Hinata had been frightened of Neji. Yet _now_, and Tenten just had to smile, Neji wasn't making the slightest attempt to pry his hand out of Hinata's. Whether the pair liked them or not, maybe crowds were a good thing. 

owari 

_reels from sheer overwhelming number of reviews_

Thankies so much to all of you! 

**The Infamous Jack:** Something longer? _cowers in fear_ I have about 15 chapter fics going right now, one of which has not been updated in about a year... I'm glad you think I'm that good though. I'm afraid my only other Naruto is a songfic for Temari however... 

**Grummer:** Yeah, it hurts. I understand that not everybody likes the same pairings. That's okay. And the thing about drabbles is, as the title to this says, they can be about 'whatever'. 

**Rowan:** I don't particularly like Kankuro (or however you spell his name), but I adore working with Gaara and Temari. And now that I'm to episodes with them in again, you'll probably be seeing more Sand-sib drabbles. 

**Miszy-Anne: **There's definitely going to be more Gaara. Would you mind if I skip the Neji/Ino? It's difficult for me to write pairings I can't stand. (Hate Ino, don't know why though...) I could probably do a NaruHina for you. I could try anyway... I'm a Kiba/Hinata fan myself. And I like doing drabbles involving both Neji and Hinata. Those are fun to write! 


	11. Shoes

Okay, I'm gonna call them OOC in this one. Kinda long for a drabble too... 

**Shoes **---Sand sibs.

Ugh! Just once, couldn't those boys pick up after themselves?

Looking around her, Temari decided that, no, apparently they couldn't. Gaara kept his room somewhat neat at least, which was more than she could say for Kankuro. Or for the rest of the house for that matter. Except, of course, her room and the kitchen.

Now, _usually_ Temari put up with most of the mess. She'd even managed to get some semblance of order to it. There was something of a compromise between the three of them. But that was usually.

Today, whatever the reason, Temari was in a rather bad mood. Her brothers might, just might, have avoided their sister's wrath _if_ they hadn't chosen this particular day to be lazy and not uphold all of their end of the bargain. The one day Temari was in a lousy mood was the one they just happened to forget her pet peeve.

"Gaara! Kankuro!"

Up in his room, Gaara winced slightly. He'd learned _very_ quickly that one did _not_ get on the wrong side of Temari. Which was why he quickly put down his book and went to the top of the stairs to see what his sister wanted.

"Hai, nee-san?"

Temari glared up at her youngest brother. He didn't flinch, but he didn't necessarily like that look either. Whatever it was, he hoped it wasn't his fault.

"Where's Kankuro?"

"Uh, in his room, I think."

"Get him and get down here!"

"Yes'm."

Gaara disappeared down the hall. Temari stalked back to the entrance. They _knew_ how she was about this. A moment later, Gaara and Kankuro poked their heads into the room, only to promptly disappear.

"_Get back here_!"

They did so. They'd left their shoes and jackets scattered around. The one thingthey_ knew_ their sister _hated_.

A book could be left on the hall floor. A glass could be forgotten in the living room. There could be sandy tracks from the door, all the way upstairs. Trivial little things Temari would deal with, things she didn't mind so much.

But leave a shoe out of place, or not hang up a jacket or scarf, and you faced a very not happy Temari. A not happy Temari wasn't good for Gaara or Kankuro, particularly the latter, because she could hurt him. Bad for both though, because a not happy Temari wouldn't make dinner. And she knew full well neither of her brothers could cook.

Thus explaining why the two of them quickly proceeded to clean up the doorway.

owari

**Miszy-Anne: **Cuteness is good. Neji and Hinata getting along is lots of fun to write. I think my favorite so far was "Listen".

I like Sakura okay. Ino bugs the hell out of me though. Meh.

Neji's awesome. Seriously. And I cheered when Gaara finally came back. I missed the cute little raccoon. (I know I'm not the only one that calls him that. But it just fits him so well.)

**moray:** Of course you may request an Iruka drabble! I can't believe I forgot about him. (shame) It's been a while since I saw him at all though, so that's probably why. But I like Iruka too, so he shall have a drabble.

Jean/strawberry...? OH! I _knew_ your name sounded familiar. You're the one that writes the "Short Stories" for FMA. I love those. (Havoc needs some love sometimes) Huzzah for the "Muffin Alchemist"!

You like my writing? And drabble collections? Have you tried my FMA drabbles? The collection's called "Just Between Us".


	12. Raccoon

Because Gaara is awesome. And a cute little raccoon. And Temari, is an older sister. 

**Raccoon** -- Gaara & Temari, again 

'Wha-! How _dare_ she call him _that_!' 

Gaara stalked upstairs, far from pleased with his sister's new nickname for him. He most certainly was _not_ a raccoon. He stopped short in the middle of the hall and turned back to the stairs in sudden curiosity. Temari was standing at the bottom of the staircase, debating whether or not to follow her brother. 

"Temari?" 

She glanced up the steps at Gaara. 

"Yes?" 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you call me a raccoon?" 

Temari smiled. 

"Because, you remind me of one." 

Gaara cocked his head to one side. 

"I do? How so?" 

"Well," she began, "you have dark circles around your eyes, like a raccoon's mask; you seem to like nighttime better than day, raccoons are generally nocturnal; and the way you rummage through the fridge is kind of like how a raccoon goes through a garbage can." 

She studied him as she finished, looking for a reaction of some sort. He seemed to be considering what she had said. 

"Gaara?" 

He glanced down at her. 

"If it bothers you, I won't call you it again." 

Now he studied her. After a moment, he shook his head. 

"Use it if you like, I guess, just...not when anyone else is around." 

Her smile brightened. 

"Okay, my little raccoon." 

Gaara sighed. This would take some getting used to. 

owari 

a/n: I don't particularly like Kankuro, so... Besides Gaara & Temari are fun to write together like this. 

Reviews! 

**Miszy-Anne: **I think Gaara's fun to write post-Chuunin exam because we're not (or at least I'm not) really sure what he's like now. Which is why it's so much fun to speculate. Neji and Gaara rock, end of story. 

You've gotten pretty faithful. Thankies much! 

**MommyRogers: **Why thankies! Don't believe I've seen you before... Welcome. 


	13. Peace

This one is for **moray**, because I like her Havoc drabbles, and because I'm angry with myself for forgetting poor Iruka. 

**Peace** -- Iruka 

People thought that, between Naruto and teaching, Iruka didn't get a moment's peace. People like that, that try to guess things about others, are seldom right. And, as per usual, they were wrong. 

But, maybe this time, they were wrong because there weren't many people that understood. See, everyone has a different perception of everything. Few people shared Iruka's idea of peace. Kakashi'd mentioned it once or twice. And he had overheard Sakura mention it to Hinata before. So there were at least two people in Konoha that agreed with Iruka on the matter. 

'Cause there are times when there is a sense of peace amidst bickering, when there's fighting going on, in a seemingly endless stream of noise. Sakura may have managed to put it into words the most clearly though. 

He'd heard her say it, and agreed wholeheartedly. She'd said, "I know it seems strange, but I worry more when Naruto and Sasuke don't fight, than when they do. Just 'cause, well, that way I know they're both okay." 

Somehow that made sense, in a way. Iruka had remembered then how he'd always find something amiss with one or the other when Sasuke and Naruto were actually being civil to one another. Why worry when they fight? If they were both up to it, they were both feeling fine. 

Iruka applied that to his classes now as well. If they were willingly quiet, and didn't have to be told, something probably wasn't right. So when his students were loud, or rambunctious, Iruka put up with it. It let him know there was no reason to worry about them. And peace of mind is generally better than peace and quiet. 

Or at least Iruka thinks so. 

owari 

**Miszy-Anne:** Gaara ish such a cute vittle raccoon, ishn't he? And such fun to write. 

Neji? I've tried, but I always seem to wind up putting him and Hinata into 'cousinly' situations. I can't ever seem to get him alone. 

Don't worry about Orochimaru. I've only mentioned him in all of two in thirteen drabbles, and that was to either curse him, or say he was dead. That's all the more attention he gets. 


End file.
